


all together in a sandwich

by junmyeonssi



Series: exo drabbles [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Crack, M/M, cheese!junmyeon, did i even tag everyone, it's suyeol plus the side pairings and yifan ig, junmyeon is cute, sausage party au, yALL i keep using death in crack yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: suyeol are like grossly in love and then yifan comes





	all together in a sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjonginexo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/gifts).



> I DID IT  
> I WROTE THE FIC FOR YOU  
> doyoulovemeyet :(  
> SDKSJDKSJK ANYWAYS ENJOY

"chanyeol! get away from kyungsoo, you're not supposed to be in the vegetable section? what if the humans notice you're moving?" junmyeon stared at chanyeol in disappointment. 

"wow, hey, hate to interrupt such a great lesson for yeol here, but am i the only one curious about why bread is here? isn't bread like supposed to be in a not as cool area?" baekhyun's _loud_ voice cut in. 

"shut up baekhyun." 

"i'm wounded, aren't you my boyfriend back me up here, soo," baekhyun pouted. or pouted as well as a piece of bacon could pout. 

"...no. shut up, we could be talking about literally anything else." 

"ooh did you see red velvet? they're so cool!" junmyeons excited voice cut in, "i wonder if ill ever see them again.." 

"junmyeon..i'm your boyfriend but your obsession with those cakes is terrifying them." 

then, the door opened. 

and suddenly junmyeon, chanyeol, baekhyun, kyungsoo, minseok, jongin, and jongdae were picked up. 

kyungsoo screamed as a piece of him was taken away. baekhyun was put in a pan and wailed under the extreme heat...until he fainted, at least he knew his soo would be with him..jongin cried as his red skin was peeled off. jongdae and minseok had the easiest time of all, they were just placed on a piece of bread who introduced himself as yixing. while chanyeol and junmyeon watched the lettuce, bacon, tomato, pickle, and mayo that they knew as their friends get put on an unknown bread slice. 

chanyeol sighed, "at least we can be together in the very end." 

"b-but i'll _never_ get to see red velvet again," junmyeon said sadly. 

chanyeol hugged him tight, "but i'll be here and it'll be okay, i promise." 

then junmyeon, chanyeol, baekhyun, kyungsoo, minseok, jongin, jongdae, and yixing ceased to live after yifan ate them. at least yifan is full and alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope a certain other someone read this js  
> if you know who you are then that means you prolly got to here xd 
> 
> the title makes me sad  
> this is the ugliest title to date 
> 
> junmyeon is mozzarella but i couldnt fit that in
> 
> the prompt technically was  
> au where person a is a cheese slice and person b is a ham slice who watch all their friends get killed to make a sandwich but person a and b are in love and hope they get to be in the same sandwich in hopes of being pressed all up against each other before death


End file.
